Description: The Histotechnology Laboratory provides the Cancer Center research staff with a variety of standard and specialized histology and histopathology procedures. These include routine fixation and hematoxylin and eosin staining, frozen sectioning, histochemistry, and immunoperoxidase staining as well as new technological advances such as in-situ hybridization and apoptosis analysis. The facility consist of a UV Microscopy Room, a fume hood, and cold and freezer storage space. The number of histotechnology procedures increased from approximately 38,000 in 1994 to approximately 48,000 in 1995. Fifteen peer-reviewed, funded Center investigators used the service last year. This represents 37 percent of the total usage of the facility. The total number of investigators using the facility in 1995 was 39.